1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a composition for a hair treatment agent and, more particularly, to a composition for a hair treatment agent which is capable of providing a perm-treatment with a good finishing effect such as a good feeling to touch and the least resistance to passage of a comb though the hair, by depressing absorption of calcium to the hair when it is perm-treated. The composition also provides an excellent effect of suppleness and smoothness after washing and rinsing to hair which is damaged from a perm treatment and the like, and improves the flexibility of the hair after drying by reducing the calcium throughout the hair.
2. Description of the Background:
Hair is easily damaged by external factors such as sun light, heat, chemical treatment, and mechanical stimulation, and fading of color, development of split hairs or deterioration of feeling to the touch occurs. Especially in the case where the hair has undergone a permanent wave treatment, it is known that because a reducing treatment is carried out by means of thioglycol acid followed by an oxidizing treatment by a bromate, the hair is hardened and the feel to the touch is considerably worsened.
Present inventors have found that such phenomena are caused by the release of amino acids and polypeptides from the hair, and also by the absorption of calcium by the hair during the perm treatment (the content of calcium becomes 3 to 5 times of the untreated hair after perm treatment.). It was also found that this increase of calcium takes place while rinsing the hair after the treatment by the reducing agent and the rinsing carried out after release of lot upon completion of the treatment by the oxydizing permanent wave agent.
On the other hand, in order to improve the feel of the hair, a rinse or treatment is used after shampooing, or a conditioning agent such as a cationic polymer is blended into the shampoo. However, hair which has undergone a permanent wave treatment is in a condition where adequate improvement in feel or where adequate restoration cannot yet be obtained. However, the state of arts in the conventional hair treatment agent cannot yet provide adequate improvement or restoration in feel.
In view of such a situation, the inventors of the present invention have carried out intensive studies, and as a result have discovered that the increase of calcium in the hair during permanent wave treatment and rinsing after that can be depressed by the use of a hair treatment agent formulated with a specific chelating agent and a specific polymer compound. The use of such hair treatment agent can also make up for amino acids and polypeptides lost from the hair by a permanent wave treatment. Such findings have led to the completion of the present invention.